D/D/D
| romaji = DīDīDī | trans = DDD | en_manga = DDD | fr_name = D/D/D | de_name = D/D/D | it_name = D/D/D | ko_name = | ko_romanized = DiDiDi | ko_trans = DDD | pt_name = D/D/D | es_name = D/D/D | sets = * Clash of Rebellions * Dimension of Chaos * Maximum Crisis * Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Volume 3 promotional card * Code of the Duelist | tcg = * Dark Legion Starter Deck * 2-Player Starter Deck Yuya & Declan * Battles of Legend: Light's Revenge | ocg = * V Jump Edition Pendulum Victory Pack * V Jump April 2014 promotional card * V Jump September 2014 promotional card * Weekly Shōnen Jump 2014, Issue 36 promotional card * Booster SP: Raging Masters * The Valuable Book 17 promotional cards * Special Summon Evolution * Duelist Entry Deck VS * Structure Deck: Pendulum Domination * Master Guide 5 promotional cards * Collectors Pack 2017 * V Jump Fall 2017 subscription bonus * LINK VRAINS Pack 2 * Legendary Gold Box | korea = * Premium Pack Vol.13 * Premium Pack Vol.14 1st Wave | anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | manga = * Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V * Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V The Strongest Duelist Yuya!! }} "D/D/D" ( DīDīDī), known as DDD in English manga, and pronounced "Triple D" in the dubbed anime, is a sub-archetype of the "D/D" archetype used by Declan Akaba in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime and manga. The "D/D/D" monsters serve as the "bosses" of the "D/D" archetype due to most of the archetype's gameplay focusing on their summoning, along with the fact that "D/D/D" monsters generally have higher ATK and DEF and stronger effects than non "D/D/D" "D/D" monsters. With the release of this archetype's first Link Monster, "D/D/D Abyss King Gilgamesh", in LINK VRAINS Pack 2, it becomes the first archetype of the game capable of using all Summoning methods available at the moment, save for Ritual Summoning. Design Appearance "D/D/D" monsters are named after either a historical person, usually a military leader, or some form of the end of the world (e.g. "Armageddon") and they encompass all of the Extra Deck Summon Monsters as well as some Main Deck Effect Monsters. Most of them have an attributed office role from a pun on their name, creating a demonic hierarchy-themed archetype. Each of the "Super Doom King" monsters are based on past main antagonists from previous series. * Purple Armageddon: Zorc Necrophades and Nightshroud. * Bright Armageddon: Z-one * Dark Armageddon: Don Thousand and the Barian Emblem that serves as his symbol. ** Its Japanese name - "Darkness Hell Armageddon" - is the same as Nightshroud's Japanese name; Darkness. Etymology According to Declan Akaba, "D/D/D" is short for "Different Dimension Demon" (ディファレント・ディメンション・デーモン Difarento Dimenshon Dēmon).遊戯王アーク・ファイブ OCG ブースターSP レイジング・マスターズ - CM This refers to how the "D/D/D" monsters consists of monsters of all Extra Deck Summoning methods, with each Extra Deck Summoning method existing during the ARC-V series (Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz) originating from a different dimension in the anime. The "D/D/D" archetype marks the first time that monsters with the word "Demon" (or "Daemon") in their names were released in the TCG, with said word intact. However since the word "Demon" is simply represented in the card names via an acronym, the use of this word is comparatively subtle, and the English anime does not have Declan mention this detail. Members References Category:TCG and OCG archetypes Category:Archetypes with Fusion Monster(s) Category:Archetypes with Synchro Monster(s) Category:Archetypes with Xyz Monster(s) Category:Archetypes with Pendulum Monster(s) Category:Archetypes with Link Monster(s)